Snape's Bratz
by LolipopChainsaw14
Summary: Snapes-the same year that Lily had died-found out that he had unintentionally consummated a mistake two years before. Leading to him wanting absolutely nothing to do with the two. As he turns his back on what he had done and the person he had done it with. But while he had done that, another hand had come into play to assist the situation. Dumbledore himself.
1. Chapter 1

"Are we gonna do this or not?" Victoria as from behind her brother in the small alleyway. They had been standing in the alley for over ten minutes and their curfew was in less than an hour. Nathaniel had had a feeling that they were cutting it close too, and clearly, he had been right.

"Yes, we just need a few more seconds, and then we can grab them and go." Her twin replied, leaning forward to peek around the corner again. "Plus we still have about forty minutes...and the show has just begun" he whispered to reassure his sister before quickly giving her the signal.

As a small boy about their age quickly ran by their hiding spot while being tailed rather closely by a very angry Asian man with a wet rag. They both took that as the signal, "Now." Victor snapped before raising forward while being closely followed by his twin.  
They both knew how this whole situation worked since they had stolen in groups plenty of times before. But every once in a while there was always something that would set them just slightly farther back than usual. This time being no different than the others.

Victoria quickly circled around the food stand followed by Victor so that they were on the curb. Before breaking the lock and entering, leaving Victor outside to keep watch. She grabbed all the food that they had pre-ordered and quickly began to pass it outside to her brother. Who seemed to become more anxious as he handed it to one of the three handlers.

"Hurry up!" he hissed as he noticed the owner coming back. Making the girl move just a bit faster, until she had just barely gotten the last set of boxes out. Which was when the owner had finally noticed what was going on around his truck and begun to yell at them in a different language, causing the last handler to run for it. While Victor quickly ran into the truck and yanked her out. Nearly knocking the man over in the process as they ditched the truck. He tried to grab her but instead only managed to grab the bag of food. Which she quickly let go of, in the process.

Victoria couldn't help but frown knowing full well that Nathaniel was still going to give her an ear full for losing tonight's dinner. But with Victor around she figured that he probably wouldn't get that far, he had always protected her after all.  
When arriving at the end of the street they quickly turned left and ducked behind one of the many dumpsters in that alley. Waiting just a moment until the food truck owner past, before using their combined strength to shove the dumpster out of the way. Where a small crouch hole, just big enough for the both of them to fit through seat bellow.

It was covered by a piece of wood and had lead into one of the many tunnels to their home since they were about seven. Victor motioned for her to drop down first before following close behind her, after shoving the wood back over the hole as much as possible.  
This had always been their routine, of course not by choice. But it was either that or be split up, which neither of them wanted, after experiencing it one time.

They had both been sitting in the front yard of the orphanage. When a beautiful rich couple had suddenly pulled up and looked over the entire orphanage population before their eyes landed on them. They had both been so excited that they had raced and packed their suitcases. But just as Victor had finished packing his, the headmistress of the orphanage had informed her that she alone was going with the couple rather than her and her brother.  
Which was why they had joined the large gang of children under the city called the duct rats, who also didn't want to belong to a family, without certain propositions put in place.


	2. Chapter 2

Victor had gone out earlier that morning after telling Nathaniel that he needed more than just a few extra supplies to clean up, this dump. And Victoria had been about to follow him out too, bags secretly packed with her stuff and some stolen goods from the gang's vault. But just as they had been about to go, Nathaniel had decided on that exact morning that he would take a morning stroll. And had caught them mid-flee.

Resulting in Victor, of course, having to lie for them, again. Which didn't Nathaniel seem to believe, at first? But after a few moments when Victor's lie actually began to make sense, so did Nathaniel's grin before he went into full on bolts of laughter. Making Victoria shiver as she realizes that for a boy who was supposedly not cunning, he sure could tell when someone or something was off.

As he first sat them down to have an early breakfast with him. Claiming that they couldn't go on an empty stomach, and certainly, wouldn't have had time during their cleaning session. Before talking about how much he appreciated their help on the raids. Almost as if he was trying to distract and guilt trip them. Victoria had only suspected this of course, at first. But his final bit of action was what really gave it away. As just as she had thought that they would get away, he had pulled a completely different card out of his sleeve and used it.

Blindly asking if Victoria wanted to stay with him in order to help count up the supplies. Since they didn't need two people for that small of a load.

Victoria had tried to tell him that they simply always stayed together for stuff like this. Which honestly hadn't been a lie but by the way he had waved his hand both twins had known that they wouldn't be together today. As Victor cast her one final worried glance at the tunnel exit before leaving. Victoria had wanted to scream in complete frustration at Nathaniel. But knew that if all else's failed, that they could always just leave when everyone went on the supply run.

But as more than two hours slowly passed and soon three, well that's when she had begun to worry.

'What was taking him so long.'

'Did he get caught by someone?'

'Had Nathaniel actually caught on to them?'

'Was her brother dead?'

At that last thought, Victoria couldn't help but let out a noise of frustration as she finally finished counting the cans of fruit, and wrote it down. Slapping the paper onto Nathaniel's clipboard she did not wait to see if the group had finally left before sprinting down a few tunnels until she ended up in her and Victor's space.

'Where was he?' She had questioned aloud as she paced their small area. Never quite getting used to just how close the walls actually were, or how close the ceiling pipes were. But of course Victor had always had it worse as he was a bit taller than her and as a result had to hunch or risk hitting his head repeatedly.

The thought alone made Victoria feel even worse.

Victor had always had it hard and never complained, which in turn made it extremely frustrating for Victoria. Who was probably the worst at reading other people's emotions? Then again Victor had never really been what you would call an open soul. Always staying around his sister or to himself.

He had never been chosen to be adopted when they lived in the orphanage. Because he was too pale or too quite or just down right creepy. Which resulted in Victoria having to act the same since usually that meant that the couple was planning on choosing her.  
Until it happened, on the final day that they had stayed at the orphanage. A rich couple had come in, looking for a son. And had decided that they wanted him, which was when he had made the quick choice to take care of Victoria himself, rather than be adopted by people who could make him happy.

Victoria almost began to cry, until finally, her brother's soft voice rang through the quiet room and into her ear. He was looking at her, with his usual concern in his eyes. Probably wondering why she was laying on their bed with his pillow covering her chest and half her face. But just before he could ask anything else, she jumped up and hugged him. Not leaving him any time to say anything as he stiffly hugged her back.

She didn't even know how long they stayed there, but she did know that when she pulled back and looked her brother in the eye. All she saw was stony-eyed determination, making her grin slowly take up her face as he quickly walked over to her bag and picked it up. Before setting it on his back and motioning for her to follow.

The group and Nathaniel had finally left meaning that all they had to do now was avoid anyone they knew above ground until they made it to the subway. 


	3. Chapter 3

Both kids had just barely managed to stay off of their gangs radar, but just when they had got to the subway station. Well you can just guess that everything went from unlikely to basically impossible. As Victoria and Victor discovered just a bit to late that they had just missed their last possible subway car to the other side of New York about twenty minutes ago. And also that the next one wouldn't show up until eight o'clock that night, due to repairs on all the other ones.

'This was just so convenient,' Victoria thought bitterly as her and her brother sat in the back of a cafe, right outside of the subway. 'Why was it that, every time they had something planned. That Karma decided it wanted to rear it's ugly head.' Victoria began to mentally rant again. 'I mean we all know that the orphanage break out was bad. But this...I mean come on.'

She rubbed her cheeks tiredly in frustration as she continued to rant, that is until her brother nearly broke his coffee cup with a hiss. And turned his slightly annoyed gaze to hers as he leaned forward a bit. "Vicki, please chill out on the mental rants. I swear I can almost here them coming out of your ears." Victoria blushed and quickly mumbled an apology to her brother who chuckled before looking out of the window again.

She never really could understand just how he could keep his emotions in check like that. And honestly she didn't want to know as she figured it was probably in some way painful. She slowly opened back up her book and began to read again. It was another book by William Golding; "The Lord of the Flies" the cover had said before the water in the sewer had ruined it.

It had been another birthday present from Victor after she had finished the last one; "The Inheritors". It had a kind of chilling book but that was just how Victoria liked them. And victor knew that, since the last five she had gotten her had been written by either Golding or Poe.

 _The first sign of his absolutely power over the choir boys is visible when the boys decide to elect a chief. Every choir boy votes for Jack. When Jack does not win, he is instantly thrown into a bad mood._

"Excuse me young lady but is this seat taken?" Both the twins heads snapped in the direction of an old man that clearly hadn't been there before. He had a long white beard and looked like one of those sorcerers from one of Victor's old comics. Victoria cut her eyes over to her brother who looked at her for only a second before slowly nodding at the man.

He chuckled at their behavior and seemed to almost croak as he sat down, making Victoria almost slightly regretful about not helping him. "I do apologize for this but there just doesn't seem to be to many friendly faces in a place like this." Victoria glanced around and honestly couldn't agree more as she looked at all the frowns and or lazy faces in the room.

"Plus the both of you did appear as if you could use a bit of conversation. So me being the old wizard that I am decided to see if I could change that. " Victoria snorted into her hand, while Victor stared as if the man had lost his mind. "Now, Mr. and Ms..."

"Driver," Victoria said not meaning for it to come out as if she was gullible. "Well, Mr. and Ms. Driver. Do you believe in _magic?"_ He asked, making sure to put extra emphasis on the word magic. Victoria hadn't been expecting that one and had nodded before even realizing what he would ask. 'What are you doing?' her brothers gaze asked her making her smile nervously, as she shrugged before adding. "And so does my brother, he just doesn't like admitting it in front of strangers." She giggled, making her brother blanch as he glared at her. Which seemed to catch the old mans gaze as his eyes seemed to almost twinkle.

"Well there is nothing wrong with that son, in fact I can prove to you that you are believing in exactly the right thing."


End file.
